Sun and The Sunflower
by SungMinArea
Summary: Summary : Kau adalah matahari yang begitu terang menyinari dunia sementara aku hanyalah sebatang bunga matahari yang mengagumi sang matahari. Hanya dirimu yang selalu kulihat namun tak bisa kugapai. Hanya kaulah yang menjadi sumber kehidupanku. Jungmin (Jungmo "The TRAX" x Lee Sungmin Super Junior) Drabble. Warn : yaoi, crackpair. don't like don't read. no bash. RnR


:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Sun and The Sunflower

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Pair : Jungmin (Jungmo "The TRAX" x Lee Sungmin Super Junior)

Rate : T

Summary : Kau adalah matahari yang begitu terang menyinari dunia sementara aku hanyalah sebatang bunga matahari yang mengagumi sang matahari. Hanya dirimu yang selalu kulihat namun tak bisa kugapai. Hanya kaulah yang menjadi sumber kehidupanku.

Warning : Yaoi, BL, Crackpair, drabble, typo(s), etc

Don't like don't read

No bash

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

.

.

Kau adalah matahari yang begitu terang menyinari dunia...  
Sementara aku hanyalah sebatang bunga matahari yang mengagumi sang matahari...  
Hanya dirimu yang selalu kulihat namun tak bisa kugapai...  
Hanya dirimulah yang sanggup membuatku berpaling...  
Karena...  
Hanya kaulah yang menjadi sumber kehidupanku...

_.  
_

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

.

"Sungmin-_ssi_, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

_Namja_ mungil yang bernama lengkap Lee SungmMin itu hanya tersenyum tipis sebagai permintaan maafnya kemudian pergi. Sementara seorang pria tampan berbadan _athletis_ yang baru saja ditolaknya itu hanya tersenyum miris.

Tak jauh dari sana, tepatnya dari balik sebatang pohon yang cukup besar dan rindang, sepasang manik hitam tengah mengamati prilaku kedua insan sejak lama. Ia pun nampak menghela napas lega, ketika penolakan secara tak langsung itu terjadi.

Kim Jungmo, _namja_ tinggi itu cukup hafal dengan adegan ini. Adegan yang selalu berulang kali terjadi hampir di setiap hari. Tiap kali ada pernyataan cinta yang terlontar dari mulut seseorang, hal itu pasti akan berakhir pada munculnya penolakan dari bibir _pouty_ milik seorang, Lee Sungmin. Ya, Lee Sungmin, _hoobae-_nya.

N_amja_mungil yang memiliki senyum manis itu terlihat begitu indah nan sempurna di mata semua insan, termasuk Jungmo,tentunya.

Sudah cuku lama, Jungmo menghabisakan waktunya, berkenan menjadi seorang _stalker_ setia, hanya demi _namja_ _mungil_yang mengetuk hatinya itu.

Mencintai, mengagumi, dan mengikuti ke mana pun lelaki itu melangkah, sudah barang tentu menjadi aktivitasnya dari hari ke hari.

Jungmo masih mengingat pertama kali dia melihat Sungmin. Saat itu hujan turun dengan begitu deras. Jungmo berdiri di depan teras dengan jenuh. Ia tidak membawa payung dan hanya bisa menggerutu sambil berteduh sembari menunggu hujan mereda. Namun sayang, awan hitam yang menggumpal di atas langit tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berakhir. Sebaliknya, hujan turun semakin deras, membuat Jungmo semakin pasrah jika dirinya akan berakhir basah kuyup seperti binatang yang terbuang di jalanan.

Saat itulah, Sungmin yang entah sejak kapan telah berdiri di sampingnya, menawari payungnya yang berwarna pink. Bersama-sama dalam satu naungan payung, keduanya berjalan menembus derasnya air hujan hingga tiba di stasiun kereta bawah tanah dalam keadaan selamat. Jungmo baru saja akan berbalik untuk mengucapkan kata terima kasihnya, namun ia tertegun. Belum sempat ia berterima kasih, sosok Sungmin telah menghilang di tengah hiruk-pikuk orang yang berlalu-lalang.

_.  
_

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

.

Katakan saja Jungmo tidak memiliki keberanian, lemah, dan penakut. Ia tidak pernah sekali pun memperkenalkan diri secara formal kepada Sungmin. Pria ini terlalu pemalu.

Jungmo tahu _hoobae_-nya itu sangat menyukai musik sehingga dia sering membawa gitarnya dan menyanyikan satu dua buah lagu di atap sekolah setiap jam istirahat karena dia tahu Sungmin seringkali menyembunyikan diri dari kejaran 'fans-fans' nya di atap sekolah ini.

Mungkin terdengar 'Kuno' namun sepertinya cara JungMo membuahkan hasil. Terbukti siang hari ini Sang 'Matahari' yang sangat dikaguminya menegur sang 'bunga matahari'.

"Kau hebat _sunba_e, aku suka mendengar permainan gitarmu." Sungmin tersenyum lembut memamerkan gigi putih yang membuatnya terlihat begitu imut.

Jungmo hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dan tersenyum gugup. Wajahnya juga kian merona hebat saat menerima permintaan Sungmin untuk bertemu setiap hari di atas atap sekolah dan memainkan satu lagu untuknya. Itulah hari yang paling membahagiakan seumur hidupnya. Baginya, Sang 'Matahari' sedikit banyak mulai berpaling ke arahnya. Menyinari dirinya dengan terpaan hangat sinar mentari.

_.  
_

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

.

Jungmo hampir tidak bisa menutup mulutnya. Ia terus meneru tersenyum sepanjang hari, menanti detik-detik pertemuannya bersama Sang 'matahari'.

Setiap hari mereka di sana, hanya untuk bernyanyi bersama atau sekedar mengobrol ringan. Bahkan mungkin melangkah menuju tahap yang lebih jauh, bercanda riang dengan kontak fisik yang membuat jantungnya kian berdetak kencang.

Namun semua kebahagiaan itu tampaknya tak bertahan lama.

Matahari tidak akan selamanya berada di tempat yang sama.

Suatu hari Jungmo tidak dapat menemukan SungMin di sana. Ia mencari Sang 'Matahari' ke segala tempat, bahkan mengintip ke kelas _hoobae_-nya itu. Namun ia tidak pernah melihat batang hidung Sungmin sekali pun.

Kemana Sungmin?

Hari ke hari, waktu terus berjalan. Sudah berbulan-bulan Jungmo tidak bertemu dengan Sungmin. Tidak ada satu kabar pun yang ia dapatkan mengenai Sungmin, dan hal tersebut membuatnya frustasi. Hingga pada akhirnya, ia akhirnya bertekad untuk menanyakan kebenaran itu sendiri pada seseorang, walaupun harus mengesampingkan rasa malunya.

.

"Sungmin sudah berhenti. Kudengar dia pindah ke Jepang."

Begitulah jawaban yang ia dapatkan. Seketika tubuh Jungmo melemas.

_.  
_

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

.

Hati Jungmo remuk. Kini ia hanya dapat terduduk lemas di atas atap sekolah. Ia tidak tahu untuk apa dia menangis. Bukankah dia tidak kehilangan apapun? Yah, air mata itu mengalir perlahan di pipinya, karena ia sadar. Ia telah kehilangan sumber energinya. Sumber hidupnya yang selalu memendarkan sinarnya setiap telah kehilangan Sungmin.

Rasa sakit itu semakin bertambah saat penyesalan itu muncul. Ia belum sempat mendapatkan sesuatu yang sangat ia inginkan. Ia tidak mendapatkan semua itu karena ia tidak pernah mencoba. Ia tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu untuk mengejar dan mendapatkan matahari-nya. Semua berakhir tanpa permulaan. Sungmin pergi menghilang dari dunianya tanpa tahu apa yang dirasakan oleh Sang 'Matahari' cantiknya itu.

.

Jungmo membuka tas gitarnya saat langit semakin senja. Inilah saat terakhir, sebelum matahari di langit menghilang dan kembali ke peraduannya. Ia mengeluarkan gitar kesayangannya dan secarik kertas kecil terjatuh ke lantai.

Jungmo membuka kertas itu, dan saat itu juga ia terpekur. Ia sadar semuanya belum berakhir. Senyum merekah di bibir Jungmo. Ia tahu dirinya masih memiliki kesempatan untuk mendapatkan hati Sang 'Matahari'-nya.

_'Saranghae SungMin-ah.'_

_.  
_

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

.

**_"JungMo-ah, maafkan aku yang memutuskan untuk pergi tanpa memberitahumu terlebih dahulu.  
_**

**_Aku senang karena takdir mempertemukan kita. Kau adalah pribadi yang hangat.  
_**

**_Aku selalu bahagia mengetahui kau yang selalu setia berdiri di dekatku dan memperhatikanku di setiap waktunya.  
_**

**_Apa aku boleh berharap jika kita bisa bertemu kembali?  
_**

**_Aku harap bisa.  
_**

**_Tunggulah aku. Sampai suatu hari takdir kembali mempermukan kita._**

_**Saranghae, Kim Jungmo.**_

Jung Mo melipat kertas putih ditanganya dengan hati-hati, lembut, selembut rasa khwatir akan menyakiti pujaanya walaupun hanya berupa peninggalan ceceran tinta.

" Tidak, Sungmin-ah", desisnya, " Aku akan menyusulmu, aku tidak ingin takdir berlaku kejam padaku. Takdirku adalah bersamamu".

Segores senyum penuh asa mengulas di bibir Jung Mo, pemuda itu bergegas bangkit mengejar apa yang seharusnya ia dapatkan.

" Sungmin. Lee Sungmin. Tunggulah aku. Aku Kim Jung Mo, yang akan bertemu denganmu, menjadi takdirmu untuk selamanya".

_.  
_

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

.

.

.

**Epiloge **

Pencarian itu berakhir, setelah tanpa lelah mengitari penjuru _Tokyo,_ bertanya dari mulut ke mulut dan berbekalkan dahsyatnya gejolak cinta yang ia miliki. Pada akhirnya Kim Jungmo dapat tersenyum lega manakala sepasang matanya menangkap sesosok menawan yang akhirnya kembali berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Sosok yang tidak pernah sedikitpun berubah dan tetap mempesona dengan kecantikan abadinya. Sang Mentari telah kembali. Ia berdiri di hadapannya dengan seulas senyum manis sarat oleh kerinduan.

" Bunga matahari tak akan mampu hidup tanpa sang mentari, Lee Sungmin. Jangan pernah berpikir untuk jauh dariku", desisnya berharap sosok itu mengerti, jutaan rindu telah ia pendam sekian waktu.

Lee Sungmin tersenyum, senyum yang sebenarnya Jungmo benci kalau berjauhan darinya.

_"Saranghae_." kembali Jungmo mendesis, nyaris berbentuk gumamam.

Sungmin lagi-lagi tersenyum, namun tak lama kemudian _namj_a indah itu berjinjit memeluk tubuh pria tinggi yang telah mengikat hatinya.

"_Nado saranghae_, Kim Jungmo."

_.  
_

_.  
_

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

The End

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

_**a.n : Kembali Fict gaje bentuk kecintaan author pada sosok Lee Sungmin,telah hadir. Walaupun mungkin kurang berkenan, dan terkesan membosankan, dan berthema sama dengan yang lain, harap dimaklumi, author sedang belajar berbagi ide.  
Author mengucapkan banyak terimakasih atas respon yang telah semua reader berikan pada fanfic sebelum-sebelumnya, seperti "Then You Have To Say Hi To me" dan " You Should be Mine ". Support dari kalian telah membuat author bersemangat membagi karya yang lebih bak.  
Bagi yang menginginkan sequel, akan Author usahakan, tapi dimohon untuk tidak terlalu banyak berharap. ^_^**_

Sekali lagi author ucapkan, Gomawo ALL.

Kamshamnida.

N.B: Author menerima open request bagi reader yang menginkan Sungmin X Allpair. Kesempatan terbuka lebar, namun disesuikan dengan kemampuan author.


End file.
